The Chosen One
by Ninjafairytama
Summary: The story of how Zeref and Anhkseram became one and how magic came to be.


_A fire dragon flew over a house that was being devolved by its flame. There was a raven haired boy trying to help his_

 _younger brother escape while tears streamed down his cheeks. That's when a wooden beam collapsed and_

 _everything went black._

The man, no, being, woke up with a start. Its eyes are red while the rest of it is an unnatural black. This being's aura

would terrify a human if one were to cross paths with it.

"Something wrong, my lord?" a voice asked.

Next, the spiritual being looked over at the man with ebony armor and feathery wings. This man also had two blades

on his back and a dagger sheathed by his hip.

"No, Raphael."

"It was that weird dream again, wasn't it?"

"It appears as if it's trying to warn me of a terrible omen" the god, responded.

"That sounds serious. Should I alert the Angel Troops?"

"No. I need time to wrap my head around all this... madness. Please, leave until I request your arrival."

"Yes, sir."

Then, Raphael left. The god sighed, laid down and eventually, went back to sleep. Gods don't need it, though.

Instead of sleeping, he actually traveled to the Spirit World, mentally.

Afterwards, the god appeared in a realm full of purple space rocks and sparkly stars. There were also some weird

spirits here and there. He's currently standing on a bridge that goes up to a place that overlooks a waterfall that

drops into a dark abyss.

When he went to the edge, a giant group of stars gathered, eventually forming the Spirit King.

"Anhky, my old friend!" the gigantic Spirit King, exclaimed.

"Hello, Spirit King."

"So, what brings you here? I know you didn't appear to have breakfast. You didn't even show up in your real form!"

"I've come to talk to you about a premonition I've been having, lately."

"Go, on," the Spirit King, encouraged, wanting to hear the full story.

"Ever time, it's about a boy who's house and family that get burned alive by a dragon. Him included."

"Do you think this boy is somehow important?"

"He has to be. Why else would this dream repeat itself so many times?" Anhkseram, pondered.

"If he is important, what will you do about it? He obviously hasn't died yet, since your dreams are only prophetic."

"I'll figure it out."

Next, Anhkseram vanished out of thin air and the Spirit King sighed.

Anhkseram was walking through the void of darkness that had a ton of small teal specks of light scattered around to

get home. Suddenly, his head throbbed and the scene shifted.

 _"_ _Mom, dad!" a boy screamed, though the fire that was spreading throughout the room._

 _At fist, it took Anhkseram a second to understand what was happening. He was seeing the parents through the_

 _young boy's eyes._

 _"_ _Zeref, take your brother and escape! It's to late for us!" Zeref's mother, instructed._

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _Get out, before the roof collapses!" their dad, spat._

 _"_ _Come on, Natsu-nii," Zeref softly told, his younger pink-haired brother who was crying beside him._

 _Both of them prowled through the house as the rising inferno nearly cut them off from every angle. Smoke rose and little Natsu began to cough as it clouded his lungs._

 _"_ _Hang in there."_

 _Zeref slung Natsu's arm around his back and they continued walking, until Natsu suddenly stopped._

 _"_ _Zeref-nii, I can't make it," Natsu, whimpered._

 _"_ _Yes, you can."_

 _Natsu collapsed and Zeref tried to pull him up. However, Natsu wouldn't open his eyes._

 _"_ _Natsu-nii, this isn't funny," Zeref said, while tears crowded in his eyes._

 _At that moment, Zeref heard a cracking sound and when he looked up, a beam fell from the ceiling._

 _Time Skip..._

 _A man with a spear slaughtered an innocent woman. Villages burned and cries were heard throughout the land._

 _Nobody stood a chance against the darkness._

 _Different Reality..._

 _The man with a spear was about to slaughter the woman, but this time, a wave of fire crashed into him, knocking him_

 _onto the ground and sparing the woman's life. There was destruction, but it was because this pink-haired man went_

 _on a rampage trying to save the citizens._

 _Different places were shown with different buildings that had strange titles, but inside were a bunch of people with_

 _god-like abilities. Some were dark and scary while others were joyful._

 _One that caught Anhkseram's eye was a guild called Fairy Tail. Apparently, the founder was taught by the dark_

 _mage, Zeref._

 _After many battles, dark guilds were eradicated and light guilds protected the world from the shadows that_

 _threatened to devour those beneath them. It all began because of a certain dark mage._

Present...

"Humans with magic? Only gods and dragons rightfully wield that power," Anhkseram said, not believing what he

saw. "But with it, they could easily protect themselves and others."

Anhkseram pondered on this idea. Then, he made up his mind.

"Raphael!"

"Yes, milord?"

"Alert the Heavenly Council. We're going to have a meeting."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael stood outside the meeting room as the main gods and goddesses had their chat. He could tell that it wasn't

going well for Anhkseram.

"Humans with power? Do you know what that would cause?!" Raphael heard one of the gods, bellow.

"It would give them the ability to protect themselves," Anhkseram, protested.

"More criminals would rise. It would be chaos," a goddess protested.

"I am the Anhkseram, the God of Life and Death! I decide what lives and dies and I declare that humankind survives,

whether you all like it or not!"

With that, Raphael heard footsteps and the door flew open. He is now face to face with Anhkseram.

"What are you going to do now, milord?" Raphael, asked.

"I'm going to make sure that that prophecy doesn't get fulfilled."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Anhkseram walked down the dark path and grape colored planets floated around and balls of light twinkled. He's

back in the Spirit World.

"Anhky! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" the Spirit King, exclaimed.

"Can you do a favor for me?" Anhkseram, questioned.

"Anything for you, my friend!"

"I wish for mortals to have Magic Power. The others don't agree. I was wondering if you could perhaps lend me some

power for me to loan to the mortals."

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I'll obliterate all life in the Spirit World," Anhkseram threatened, with a wave of black magic erupting around

him and his eyes glowing a bright red.

"There's no need to threaten me. I saw this coming ever since you told me about the prophecy."

Twelve mini balls of golden light appeared around the Spirit King. They launched themselves towards Anhkseram

and he put his hands up, only for them to turn into twelve golden keys.

"These are the keys that summon the Twelve Gates, the strongest spirits, besides me, of course. Use them well."

"Thank, you," Anhkseram, stated.

"Anytime. Now, you better get them somewhere quick, before any of the other gods have a chance to notice."

"I will. Thank you for everything, Spirit King."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a woman with long, black hair in the style of twin ponytails was sitting on a bed that had blue sheets. A

fireplace with a blaze of orange and red flame inside was at the other side of the room.

She's wearing a grayish-blue robe and her facial features are beyond perfection. This woman is known as

Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and flame.

"So, there's a chosen one, huh, Anhky? I'll make sure he burns."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, oh mighty gods, help us in our time of need!" a man who was praying in front of a statue of a war god,

pleaded.

There were many others bowing down and all of them are wearing white robes. Anyone could tell that these people

were in need of help, considering that they were a bit dirty and some were slightly wounded.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared and the man's jaw dropped. He never thought any of their prayers would

be heard. The flash of light appeared in the Ankh Symbol, the symbol of life. Then, it faded away and a being made

of darkness that had glowing eyes appeared.

"I am Anhkseram, the God of Life. What do you mortals require of me?"

"Our people are in a time of calamity," the man said, while kneeling. "We would love your aid if you wish to help us."

"War, huh?" Anhkseram, asked, not surprised.

"Yes. Dragons plauge destruction wherever they go. Gangs of robbers and thieves have heightened and there are

even assassins. Please, help us, Lord Anhkseram!"

"Very, well."

The man looked up and anybody can tell that he is surprised. All the other people in the room are as well.

Next, the god lifted up his hands and twelve balls of glowing light appeared around him and more balls of silver light

appeared in the inner ring.

"These keys will give you the ability to summon a powerful being from the Spirit World. Use them well."

The body's of everyone in the glow began to glow either gold or silver. Then, a key appeared in their hands.

When they looked up, the mighty god was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you wish of me, godly bastard?" a dragon, hissed.

"I wish for you to destroy something. That is what you're best at, yes?" Amaterasu, clarified.

"You know me so well," the fire dragon sarcastically, responded, with some flames scattered around the coal-like

ground. "So, what do you want me to destroy?"

A smirk spread across Amaterasu's face.

xxxxxxxx

Anhkseram has been visiting multiple churches across the land. He has managed to acquire some of the other gods

essence. It was no easy task. Now, people who are good or bad have earned real power.

Meanwhile, it has been chaos in heaven. Anhkseram has avoided the other gods as much as possible. They all

know he did it. It's only a matter of time before one decides to assassinate him.

He was in his room when the vision of the fire dragon burning down a house appeared in his mind again. Raphael

took notice of his weird reaction.

"Are you okay, milord?" Raphael, asked.

Anhkseram opened a door and bolted into a room where a well was filled up with water. He waved his hands above

it and an image of the dragon flying over the house burning everything in sight appeared. This is happening in

current time.

"It's, time," Anhkseram stated, with a small smile planted on his face.

His body began to dissipate into small flecks that looked like black snow. The smile remained on his face the entire

time. That's when someone banged on the door.

"Come here, Anhkseram. Your time has come!" the lightning god's voice, shouted.

"I will handle him," Raphael, declared.

"No, he'll destroy you!" Anhkseram said, even though the right side of his body already begun to face out of

existence. "Get out of here! Retreat to the mortal world! Protect me while I'm in my new form!"

"Milord, that doesn't matter. What matters is now."

Raphael tried to ignore the fact that Anhkseram put his hands that were made out of dark magic on Rapael's

shoulders. Blood red tears leaked out of the god's eyes.

"Open, up!" the lightning god demanded, hitting the door harder.

"Raphael, please, don't do this," Anhkseram, pleaded.

Raphael looked at the door. He took one last look at Anhkseram and held his cheek. Then, he disappeared and the

sound of destruction was heard out of the room. The mirror showed the raven haired boy entering the room that

would be his doom. That's when Anhkseram vanished with crimson tears pouring down his face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A wave of ebony magic erupted from the raven haired boy. He pulled his brother's body out of the flaming house and

the roof caved in. The last thing he saw was the fire dragon flying away, leaving destruction in its wake. His embers

turned a nasty crimson and he screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Did it work?" the being made out of yellow electric sparks, asked.

"No, Anhkseram acted before it could be done," Amaterasu, answered.

"What should we do?"

Amaterasu thought for a minute. Then, she came up with an idea. A way to rid Anhkseram from the world once and

for all.

"We will play his own game. He shall be killed by a mortal."

Little did Anhkseram know that he created a tool of destruction, instead of a tool of protection. However, a certain

guild shall someday prove that statement wrong...


End file.
